


Loss

by BlackRoseMyou



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/pseuds/BlackRoseMyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Tony and Steve have a fight that ends their relationship, their 5 year old son Peter is watching. GOGOGO!<br/>Prompt from my friend <a href="thehalloweendreamer.tumblr.com"> The Halloween Dreamer </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I'm sorry. See the end of the work for more notes/warnings/spoilers.

"Dad," Peter whimpered as he backed himself into a corner, clutching his stuffed panda protectively to his chest (a present from both of his parents on his third birthday; it clutched an American flag in one hand and a phone in the other). "Pop?" He cowered between the alcohol cabinet and the bureau as his fathers screamed at each other, faces purpled with rage.

"How could you do this to me, Tony? We have a home, a child!" Steve's voice was high and strained. He had tears in his eyes - which were already red from crying - and was clutching one of Tony's shirts, lipstick evident in several places. He hadn't slept, waiting up for Tony all night.

"I told you, Steve, I was drunk, it didn't mean anything, don't you listen? I already fucking apologized!" Tony was advancing slowly, steps heavy and surprisingly sure, his voice loud enough to shake the glass in the liquor cabinet. He reeked of alcohol and his clothing was disheveled, his face haggard under his rage.

"Did you even think about us, Tony? What you were doing? Did you think that you have a **husband** , a **child**?" Steve's voice wavered slightly.

"I told you already, Steve, I was drunk -"

"And that's always the problem, isn't it, Tony? When were you going to quit, huh? You promised me you'd stop years ago, and here we are again. Are you so weak that you can't put the bottle down, or do you really care more about some two-cent trollop than you do about your own famil- "  
A crack resounded through the room as Tony's fist slammed into the bridge of Steve's nose. 

"Fuck you, Steve, FUCK. YOU," he screamed as he hit him.  
Peter lurched forward and yelled for his father.  
"Shut up, Peter!" Tony whipped around with his hand open and in striking position.  
As soon as the words fell from Tony's lips he froze, staring at his crying child and the hand he held in threat to him. He looked at his bruised - and quite possibly broken - hand and then at his husband, picking himself up from the floor, blood dripping from his nose and mixing with the tears and bruises already colouring his face.  
With a mumbled "I'm sorry," Tony Stark turned on his heel and walked out.  
He never came back.

In an interview shortly following Captain America's death on Peter Parker's twenty-second birthday, Parker was asked about his father, the infamous Tony Stark - A.K.A. Iron Man - who had not been seen since shortly after Peter's fifth birthday. Parker replied, "I don't really remember him very well," though his smile was strained and his eyes spoke of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> So. First fanfiction I've written in a long while.  
> Additional warnings: Implied suicide. I put this at the end because it's not implicitly stated; while I see Tony committing suicide, it can be read any way you please. I didn't wish to spoil it.


End file.
